Oftentimes consumers carry foldable or collapsible chairs to the beach, concert or to provide seating for lawn related activities. In particular regarding collapsible chairs used on a beach, the user typically enjoys the water and his or her bathing suit is oftentimes wet when he or she sits in the collapsible chair.
With the widespread use of cellular telephones, and the personal desire to be near your cell phone, it is difficult for beachgoers and concertgoers to have reasonable access to their cell phones and yet protect the cell phones from sand, water, salt and sweat.
The present invention seeks to provide a system to simultaneously protect cell phones from such adverse conditions and yet permit the cell phone user to have visual access to the cell phone and tactile through-panel access to the dialing surface of the cell phone.